scream_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
Round 1
Round 1 is the first round in Alietta's ROBLOX Scream Game. It is directed and produced by Alietta. A murderer dressed in a Ghostface costume runs around and killing people with a knife. It was followed by Round 2. Plot SnipWriter, one of the best doctors in Woodsboro, recieves an invitation at her desk in the hospital. She opens it and it's an invite to a high school reunion and the adress is a house that she thought was empty and no one living there. She arrives at the Mansion and meets and catches up with former friends and enemies, including her ex-boyfriend Tomchen2000 and his current girlfriend, ArianaGrandeChick. After a few hours of fun, drinking and catching up, everyone prepares to leave the isolated mansion and return to their daily lives. Guest 2492 goes upstairs to use the toilet, but is attacked and killed by Ghostface. As Guest screams to death, Ghostface chucks him down the stairs. Everyone runs from the rooms they were in and find him dead in a pool of blood. As Hunter tells them to ring the police, no one can get signal. They all recieve a voicemail telling them that this is the last night of them being alive. Mohamed, Tom, Ariana, Cool and Epic flee in horror while the rest decide to stay and see who is behind the murder. Snip, Hunter, Lana, Foxy and Mr decide to form an alliance and gather round all the alive guests. Snip goes into the living room alone and is attacked by Ghostface. She kicks him and runs up the stairs. Ghostface catches up with her and grabs her and chucks her out of the balcony door. She quickly gets up and climbs onto the roof. Ghostface follows but slips, leading to Snip thinking he is dead. She looks down again and sees no body. Mohamed is about to run out of the front door but is stabbed by Ghostface, who chucks him into a bush. Lana and Fox see Tom and Ariana and tell them to stick with them, but the two refuse and run around the house trying to hide. They both bump into Ghostface and are chased into the garage. Ariana tries getting out of the garage door by going through the dog flap. Tom gets his throat slashed by Ghostface and as the garage door is lifted, Ghostface beheads Ariana. Snip, Hunter, Fox and Lana meet up and try to look for Mr and the others. Cool is in the blue bedroom and hides in the cupboard. Ghostface enters knowing he is in there and pretends to leave the room. Cool, thinking he's got a lucky escape, climbs out of the cupboard and is stabbed my Ghostface and screams to his death. As Ghostface hears a load of footsteps coming up the stairs, he runs into the purple bedroom. As he watches out of the door, he can hear someone trying to call the police in the bathroom in the bedroom. He goes in and stabs EPIC, which is seen by Snip, Lana and Fox. Ghostface goes towards the trio. Snip jumps out of the smashed window and Lana runs out of the door. Fox is caught by Ghostface, who kills Fox and chucks him out of the window to horrify Snip. Spicy and Guest 6822 find Dark wondering around. They ask Dark for an alliance but he refuses because Spicy was horrible to him during his high school life. Spicy and Guest get cold feet and hide in the basement. A terrified Lana tries to find somewhere to hide, and enter the green bedroom and hides in the cupboard. Ghostface finds her and as he goes to stab her, she pushes him and makes a run for it. As she runs along the hallway, Ghostface grabs her, kills her and dumps her body under a bed. He goes to the window in that bedroom and sees Logan in the back garden. He hears someone coming and hides around a cupboard. Dark enters the room and finds Lana's body. In horror, he screams at the sight of Ghostface. Dark manages to run to the back door downstairs but Ghostface pushes him out of the glass window leading onto the garden, killing him. Logan sees this and manages to escape Ghostface. Hunter finds Spicy and Guest in the basement and asks if they have seen Mr. They say no, but they have seen the bodies of Tom and Ariana and also seen Dark alive. Ghostface is watching them and lets the three know he is there. They all make a run for the basement steps but Ghostface grabs Spicy's leg and pulls him back down. Hunter and Guest 6822 escape and try to find Snip and the others. Snip sits down in the living room and cries and tries ringing for the police again. Logan enters the basement and finds Spicy's body all chopped up in pieces. He screams as Ghostface plunges at him with the knife and kills him. Snip, Hunter and Guest are discussing the possibilities of who the killer could be. Snip thinks it's the person who invited them here while Hunter thinks it's someone who was here tonight. Guest walks out of the room and Ghostface grabs him, goes into the living room and kills Guest infront of Snip and Hunt. Ghostface reveals himself to be Mr. Confused, they both ask why he did this. Mr reminds them of the horror everyone here tonight put him through in high school. He stabs Snip but is shot by Hunter, killing him. Hunter and Snip kiss as the ambulence arrive. They both later get married and Hunter moves back to Woodsboro to help Snip with her career. At the wedding, someone is a Ghostface costume watches on from the back without being noticed. Cast Main Cast *SnipWriter (Round 1) *Hunterdude679 (Round 1) *MrCjgotswa (Round 1) - Ghostface *LanaKL (Round 1) *Foxycam12 (Round 1) Minor Cast *Guest 6822 (Round 1) *Logantheswatguy (Round 1) *Spicyginger (Round 1) *TheDarkArticle (Round 1) *Tomchen2000 (Round 1) *ArianaGrandeChick (Round 1) *EPICtroublemaker99 (Round 1) *Coolpokemonfan2001 (Round 1) *Mohamedkid (Round 1) *Guest 2492 (Round 1) Deaths Total - 13 *Guest 2492; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *Mohamedkid; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *Tomchen2000; throat slit, killed by MrCjgotswa *ArianaGrandeChick; beheaded, killed by MrCjgotswa *Coolpokemonfan2001; head injury, killed by MrCjgotswa *EPICtroublemaker99; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *Foxycam12; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *LanaKL; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *TheDarkArticle; snapped neck, killed by MrCjgotswa *Spicyginger; cut to pieces, killed by MrCjgotswa *Logantheswatguy; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *Guest 6822; stabbed, killed by MrCjgotswa *MrCjgotswa/Ghostface; shot, killed by Hunterdude679 Trivia *Death Count: 13 *Spicy was the only character killed off-screen. *Dark's death was the only one that didn't involve a knife in the cause of death. *In the original run, Fox died before Epic. *Three characters were cut from the film for unknown reasons. Category:Scream Category:Rounds